gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Gone
Removed this from page: "Characters Sam Temple Sam has the power to shoot deadly greenish white light beams from his hands, and create balls of light. Sam is Astrid's main love interest. He is the son of Connie Temple and biological fraternal twin of Caine. He does not like considering himself as a hero. Caine Soren Caine attended Coates Academy, and was the one who took control of Perdido Beach. He has telekinesis; the power to move things with his mind, and the only 4-bar besides Sam. He is the main love interest of Diana. Although she only believes he is capable of puppy love. Gaiaphage The Gaiaphage is a sentient alien virus who gave everyone their powers and caused the mutations. It appears as a green, glowing slime with the capability to touch people's minds. It lived in the mineshaft. In Gone it is only a mysterious power that can read people's minds. It gave Drake his whip hand Little Pete The four-year-old brother of Astrid Ellison who is diagnosed with autism. He is discovered to have powers like telekinesis and teleportation to his spot by the window in Astrid's room. Later, it is discovered that he had caused everyone over 15 to disappear after he stops a core meltdown at his fathers power plant. "SPOILER" His body is killed in Plague and his spirit enters Caine Soren to fight Gaia in the end of Light, resulting in both the Gaiaphage and its "Nemesis" dying, and the FAYZ cracking open. Drake Merwin Drake, also known as Whip Hand; was originally attending Coates Academy. He got his nickname from his unnaturally long, tentacle-like arm, which he generally uses as a whip, given to him by the Gaiaphage after Sam Temple burned it off. His dad was the sheriff in Perdido Beach. He was sent to Coates Academy because he shot a neighborhood boy with his dad's gun, and is revealed to be a sadistic psychopath. Diana Diana was a student at Coates Academy . She was the main interest of Caine Soren, and she often repeats that she's evil throughout the series.She was sent to Coates Academy when her mother tripped and fell down the stairs and she blamed her father for it. She has the power to read how powerful people's powers are and Caine uses her for it while she uses him as a shield knowing he would do anything for her because he is begging to fall in love with her. Lana Lana was known for her extremely useful power of healing. She had the capability of healing any living creature, and was respected by everyone. Her pet dog, Patrick, was loyal to her. She is nicknamed "The Healer." Astrid Astrid Ellison is 14 to 15 years old. She is Sam Temple's girlfriend through most of the books. She is beautiful and smart. She has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was the one who pushed Sam into leading, and in the end they live together. Howard Howard was one of the ones who initially took advantage of the confusion. He helped Orc come to be appointed Captain. Howard was the one who first coined the term FAYZ, as well as the term 'Bertos for the currency used. Edilio Edilio moved to Perdido Beach as an illegal immigrant. Sam mentioned in the beginning of the book that Edilio was "potentially interesting." Edilio and Sam became close friends and allies during the FAYZ, and Edilio becomes very important and powerful- he mayors Perdido Beach for a while. Orc Orc is portrayed as a bully, and through Howard's help, gets appointed to Captain by Caine. Orc was considered responsible for the first murder of the FAYZ. Orc undergoes one of the most grotesque mutations in the FAYZ after being chewed apart by coyotes. His body forms into rock, giving him the appearance of a rock monster, apart from a small part on his face. Quinn Before the FAYZ, Quinn was Sam's surfing buddy, though when he finds out Sam can shoot lasers out of his hands, he calls him a freak. Quinn betrays his friends toward the end of the book, but later teams up with them again. Quinn later becomes a fisherman. Computer Jack Jack is the computer expert from Coates Academy and developes the power of super strength, even though he doesn't want it. He is originally with Caine, but switches sides many times, in the end being with Sam after much controversy. He ends up a Coates Academy after hacking into police computers to erase someone's parent's speeding ticket, and is caught." ChronoKivulian (talk) 17:48, April 22, 2018 (UTC)